Identity cards are commonly used to control access to computers, locations, privileges and similar resources. The identity card provides security for the control of these resources by matching picture identification with a name, number or similar information. For example, a driver's license includes a name, picture, address and license number. The picture is used to match a holder to the card and the name and number are used to look up a status of the license (e.g., suspended) or similar information. This provides a service to the holder by linking the user with the information on the card to prove the identity of the user. The identity card provides a service to the state by allowing it to correctly identify an individual for purposes of assigning privileges, resources, charges or similar actions that rely on accurate identification of a recipient. However, the accuracy and security of the license can be circumvented by modification of the license. For example, the license can be modified by replacing the photo to allow another person to utilize the license and link themselves to the information of another person.
Similarly, an identity card such as a driver's license can be counterfeited such that on inspection it appears to be a legitimate license. The features of a driver's license are discernable by visual inspection. The format of a portrait, license number, logo, watermark or similar feature can be easily inspected and replicated. A counterfeiter can produce driver's licenses that are visually identical to an actual driver's license. This allows individuals with counterfeited licenses to improperly gain access to the privileges associated with the license without meeting a state's requirements for obtaining a driver's license.
Other identity cards issued by employers, the government or other entities can similarly be modified or counterfeited. This allows the holders of these modified and counterfeited cards to obtain benefits and gain access to resources illegally.